


Call Me Monster

by KASPIAN (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Science Fiction, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KASPIAN
Summary: Kyungsoo had been using the communal showers when one of the low-ranked soldiers walked in on him on accident. What the soldier said in the chambers between the others was no more than –He’s a monster.





	Call Me Monster

 

Dull artificial light streams into the room from the hologram windows, reflecting off the miniscule jewel on Kyungsoo’s lower lip piercing, a gleam flashing over the chain linked to it too.

It’s no secret that he’s a shrouded person; his persona not easily accessible unless you gain his trust.

And even if you’ve already got it, there’s no saying he’ll let you into the warmth anyway.

Second-commander of the ship. He’s not exactly easy to get in contact with no matter what angle is approached.

Therefore, Jongin considers himself lucky to be where he is.

On his knees, breath hasty and cheeks filling with warmth from his pulse quickening as his fingers unzip the front of Kyungsoo’s tight suit.

Kyungsoo hasn’t said a word in-between the exchange on how they got here. All he did when their eyes met in the lounge was to nod his chin the direction of the slide door leading to the upper-crews´ sleeping chambers, the only ones that’ve got a voice system that’ll allow the slide-doors to lock and open for no one but the owner or the captain themself.

What Kyungsoo keeps hidden beneath everything, that’s a question not many can answer. If there’s anything he’s hiding to begin with, considering that he’s one of the few of the crew who isn’t human. What emotional range he has is unknown, especially if he looks like a human, but when it comes down to the genetics, isn’t at all. He could be an intelligent predator, for all that matters. He could be instinct-driven and emotionless. He could be anything.

The whole infatuation that’s brought Jongin to the current circumstances started with gossip that quickly grew legs.

Kyungsoo had been using the communal showers when one of the low-ranked soldiers walked in on him on accident. What the soldier said in the chambers between the others was no more than –

_ He’s a monster. _

Some didn’t seem convinced and meant that it was exaggerated, while others weren’t effected. They quickly forgot about it, almost like it was for the better, because Kyungsoo was unapproachable territory already, which only made the distance greater. The rumors caused the crew to respect him more and to fear him just as much although he had never done anything other than to bring strict commands and do maintenance checks of the ship and keep an eye on the halls after curfew.

Jongin was never terrified of him like the others were, just wary. He couldn’t deny that a  _ zing _  zapped down his spine that one time those shimmery white and glowing eyes appeared by the end of the hall when Jongin had forgotten his toiletries and wanted to retrieve them, although he was supposed to be in his chamber, sleeping soundly.

He didn’t know what caused this obsession. Wanting to know what made Kyungsoo a monster, of all things, because though most of the soldiers lived with Jongin on a multiracial planet one year ago before they were recruited for the government, they insisted on labelling Kyungsoo as a monster rather than yet another specie.

Enough persistence must have paid off and shone through the exterior barrier, Jongin assumes, for Kyungsoo to let Jongin do this. Maybe it’s the constant staring. Maybe it’s the amount of times Jongin’s been caught walking in the halls past curfew on the days he’s known Kyungsoo would be the guard. Maybe it’s the times Jongin’s accidentally mopped his own feet and made a fool out of himself while he’s been on cleaning duty and Kyungsoo’s passed by.

Jongin can’t count on his hands how many times he’s been told by his colleagues that he’s lucky he hasn’t gotten his organs snatched straight from his belly yet. He doesn’t care anyway.

All he cares for is the vibrant eyes that burn from above in the dim light. The strong hand that unexpectedly cradles the back of his head to get him closer, and the additional glow that enters the space before him when he’s dragged the zipper all the way down and past the crotch area.

His next breath gets trapped in his chest as he observes two appendages slide forth from what looks like a hidden sheath. They’re slim and not long at first, until Jongin puts a hand on Kyungsoo’s hip, and they immediately pump twice their past size, their ends not flat but bulbous and thick, writhing.

Their glow is fainter than their owner’s eyes, but Jongin can outline the suction cups lining down the underside of both if he concentrates enough, and ridges horizontally placed across the front – piercings catching the light of the hologram briefly. Jongin remarks that the two tentacles are not of equal size once he gets a better look and his eyes have adjusted to the light. The smallest is the one lined above a lower tentacle whose girth is the thickest, its skin translucent with what looks like small waves and occasionally appearing veins pulsing beneath.

The tips are dripping a silvery neon fluid that Jongin doesn’t mind getting on his spread thighs as he shuffles closer, his boots squeaking across the floor with the stubby movements. He doesn’t hesitate at all. He doesn’t close his eyes.

He leans in halfway and watches the tentacles hover over his face, till the lower one’s tip presses a testing kiss to his lips and appreciatively slides into his mouth, causing a shaky breath to ease out between his teeth in surprise, hot air fanning over the appendage.

He lets it run along the inside of his left cheek and further, its texture soft and slimy but solid at the same time, pumping itself bigger in his mouth till it’s too big for Jongin to take the rest into his mouth. He holds himself from gagging, inhaling steadily through his nose despite seconds of stuttering.

The smell of something earthy and musky swarms across his nostrils subsequently, along with the upper and unoccupied tentacle creeping across his cheek, extending itself to touch the side of his neck too. He trembles under the touch and, for the first time, moans audibly, though muffled around the mouthful.

Kyungsoo, too, makes his presence known. A deep thrum commences in his throat, a growl of a sort, one that makes the hair raise on Jongin’s skin and his stomach flip, followed by warmth pooling in his gut and lips clenching tightly to see if he can draw the same sound from Kyungsoo again. Jongin opens his mouth till the seams ache, and manages to take in another half inch, whining because he’s greedy for as much as he can get, and possibly more.

The bigger tentacle twitches, squelching obscenely. Jongin can feel the metal pieces press against the roof of his mouth and the pulse that surges through as he laps his tongue along the underside and grazes the split on the tip that wasn’t there before, where a sour flavor seeps into his taste buds.

That growl comes again – Kyungsoo moves his hips for the first time, thrusting forward and positioning snugly inside Jongin’s mouth till Jongin’s eyes water and the next moan from his throat is a wrenched gurgle.

Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s hips for support, fingers shaking, bobbing his head when the tentacle shrinks and Kyungsoo lets Jongin get more workspace. It’s filthy, the smack of his lips, the pursuit of one of his hands grabbing the upper tentacle to stroke and squeeze it, and the slurping of him sucking as hard as he can on the lower one, eyes closed to let his senses take over.

There’s no warning when it happens. Jongin’s eyes snap open as the hand in his hair fists the back and his chin is tipped. Kyungsoo steps forward till he’s almost grinding his crotch against Jongin’s face, and thrusts as far in as he can with the lower tentacle reaching its full girth.

The waves that came with pauses between now come in a staccato rhythm, thick liquid oozing over Jongin’s tongue and down his throat so that he has to swallow every drop and barely gets to taste it before he’s gulped it all down, Adam’s apple bobbing vigorously with the action.

Kyungsoo holds it there till he’s finished, and withdraws to let Jongin breathe.

Jongin coughs, throat raw and voice hoarse. He’s got spit and silvery, sticky fluid smeared across his lower face, his neck and over his uniform and hands. His hair’s a mess, eyes dazed and lips swollen, mouth open like it’s been parted to never close.

He barely registers the zipper of his suit opening, or Kyungsoo covering his mouth with his own, the piercing bringing with it a pleasant though minor temperature change. Kyungsoo’s tongue slips into Jongin’s mouth like it was made for that purpose, and Kyungsoo’s hands undress Jongin with an inhuman force that easily rips a stitching or two, discarding the boots too when the kiss breaks.

Jongin’s manhandled onto a bed with Kyungsoo on top of him. Kyungsoo’s eyes are a mix between silver and white in the irises with a hypnotizing and vague design in the middle, a shadowed multi-colored hue that, rather than pupils, look like black holes, sucking everything up on their way. The skin around his eyes is darker, and what looks like faint grey veins branch out beneath the surface like the crown on top of a tree, alien.

A wet appendage slides between Jongin’s legs; the upper tentacle wrapping around his cock, its pressure just right, and the lower creeping between his buttocks, the flared tip first rubbing against his sack and then the rim.

He can’t keep his eyes open at all at this point, eyelashes clumping and blunt nails engraving themselves in Kyungsoo’s still clothed back as he ruts upwards desperately for release. The chain connected to Kyungsoo’s lip ring rattles on Jongin’s exposed neck with every doing.

Then, Kyungsoo presses the blunt tip of his main tentacle inside, the fluid it pours enough to make it effortless. Jongin notices it due to the ease of the slide. It’s almost as if the fluid serves a numbing and soothing purpose.

The atmosphere, however, takes a brisk turn as Kyungsoo lets out a timbre, foreign groan the moment he starts canting his hips, the first thrust powerful enough to have the iron bed creak. The windows start clacking in their frames and the hologram projections flicker. Jongin arches his back as a hitched, breathless cry is pulled from his sore throat, burying his face in the nook of Kyungsoo’s neck.

But, that’s as far as they get.

Jongin finds himself slumping from his muscles giving out under him, heartbeat thumping prominently to keep up. He’s already come all over his stomach, semen mixing with the stickiness of Kyungsoo’s tentacles.

Unexpectedly, Kyungsoo doesn’t continue when Jongin’s clearly exhausted. Kyungsoo’s lower tentacle slides out with a slick pop, and he tucks the other back as well.

The second-commander is hardly out of breath. In fact, he doesn’t seem spent at all save for the hunger in his eyes and the obvious state of arousal, since he can’t retract his tentacles completely. They’re still prepped and big in size, writhing impatiently as if they’ve got a mind of their own.

The stamina he’s got must go far beyond a human’s. Jongin drops his head on the mattress and knows he’s no match for a second round, feeling anxious at the thought of Kyungsoo discarding him here. Maybe it’s a one-time thing. Maybe Kyungsoo doesn’t feel anything about this, and maybe Jongin should get his legs moving before he’s thrown out in the lounge without any clothes on.

He is to be pleasantly surprised, though. The hand wrapping around his bicep is gentle. He blinks and finds himself picked up and carried through the room in another other direction than the door. His head is still too swirly to understand it properly, but it hits him when the sound of a showerhead splattering water on tiled floor reaches his ears.

Water douses his head and makes his bangs plaster over his eyes as he’s leaning feebly against the wall of the shower stall, legs weak.

‘’I apologize,’’ he hears in front of him, the voice deep and sincere. The hand has never left his arm, keeping him steady. ‘’I didn’t mean to be too rough.’’

Jongin opens his eyes and sees white blank eyes before him. Except this time, they’ve got a soft and worried crease to them. Kyungsoo adjusts the showerhead so that they’re both in range. He’s undressed too.

Jongin can see a canvas of white tattoos that stretch over Kyungsoo’s pale skin as if they’ve been etched there in different patterns that blend together to form a whole puzzle, across his arms and half of his chest, piercings adorning his body in places where Jongin didn’t know piercings could.

‘’No,’’ Jongin starts. He’s too stunned to say anything else. Trapped in the spotlight from the rapid beating of his heart that doesn’t come from arousal or fright.

‘’I wanted it,’’ he says.

‘’Why?’’ Kyungsoo asks. He looks different in this light. Face rounder and younger. Eyes bigger and eyebrows not furrowed but high.

‘’You wouldn’t understand,’’ Jongin answers on instinct. From the way he’s built Kyungsoo to be in his head, the commander wouldn’t. ‘’It’s a privilege that I even get to share the same air as you.’’

‘’I won’t if you don’t tell me,’’ Kyungsoo says patiently. He brushes some wet bangs out of Jongin’s face to see his eyes.

Jongin’s heart starts doing summersaults. ‘’Do you feel emotions?’’

‘’Is it rumored that I don’t?’’ Kyungsoo fires back.

Jongin’s mouth opens and closes.

‘’So that’s how it is,’’ Kyungsoo concludes.

He asks – ‘’do you desire me for my reputation, Jongin?’’

Jongin feels himself falter at the accuracy of the question, but it’s not entirely right. Not as he’s thought it would be.

Kyungsoo ends it with, ‘’or because you have feelings for me?’’

This causes Jongin to squirm.

His gaze drops to the ground. Returns when he gets an eyeful of Kyungsoo’s crotch, and a form of embarrassment finally pulls his strings now that his mind has returned, no longer clouded by lust or an inexplicable infatuation.

Although he’s sure he’s got to call the warmth spreading in his limbs from Kyungsoo’s gaze something other than a temporary obsession.

‘’Second option,’’ he confesses, closing his eyes.

There’s no response.

He opens one eye tentatively to see that Kyungsoo is staring at him.

‘’Well,’’ and never has Jongin ever expected to see a lopsided smile on Kyungsoo’s lips, ring moving with the stretch –

‘’You can call me your monster, if you like.’’

 


End file.
